simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims 3
|gênero = Simulação de vida |modos = Um jogador |avaliações = Adolescente |mídia = |configuração = Windows XP (SP 2) Processador 2.0 GHz P4 ou equivalente 1 GB RAM (Desktop) 1.5 GB RAM (Laptop) Placa de vídeo 128 MB 6.5 GB de espaço no disco rígido 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizadoRequisitos Mínimos para The Sims 3 Windows Vista (SP1) Processador 2.4 GHz P4 ou equivalente 1.5 GB RAM (Desktop) 2 GB RAM (Laptop) Placa de vídeo 128 MB 6.5 GB de espaço no disco rígido 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizadoRequisitos Mínimos para The Sims 3 |criatura = Fantasma controlável |vizinhança = Sunset Valley |patches = sim |códigos = sim }} :Para outras versões, ver The Sims 3 (esclarecimento) leftThe Sims 3 é a nova geração de sims. O jogo foi confirmado 2 de Novembro de 2006 pelo diretor financeiro da EA, Warren Jenson, dizendo: "Yes, there's a Sims 3 in development and it's likely to be a fiscal '09 title". O lançamento estava inicialmente previsto para 19 de fevereiro de 2009 mas acabou sendo transferido para 4 de Junho de 2009 de modo que o Studio Sims pudesse melhorar o jogo e a campanha de marketing. Em The Sims 2: Tempo Livre, um computador foi oferecido a cada família por Rod Humble. Este computador tem a característica de integrar o jogo "The Sims 3" para nossos sims. Os jogadores podiam então ver as primeiras imagens deste jogo. O site oficial do The Sims 3 também revelou que o jogo iria proporcionar uma melhor personalização e melhorou alguns aspectos do jogo, tais como a personalidade, o Criar-um-Sim ou o Modo Construção. O jogo não vai exigir autenticação online. A proteção será feita como no The Sims 2, isto é, um código introduzido na instalação. Will Wright, o criador de The Sims, não participou da produção do The Sims 3. Requisitos de Sistema PARA WINDOWS XP * Windows XP (Service Pack 2) * Processador 2.0 GHz P4 ou equivalente * 1 GB RAM * Pelo menos 6.1 GB de espaço no disco rígido com 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizado. * Placa de vídeo 128 MB compatível com o Pixel Shader 2.0 PARA WINDOWS VISTA * Windows Vista (Service Pack 1) * Processador 2.4 GHz P4 ou equivalente * 1.5 GB RAM * Pelo menos 6.1 GB de espaço no disco rígido com 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizado. * Placa de vídeo 128 MB compatível com o Pixel Shader 2.0 PARA MAC OS X * Mac OSX 10.5.7 Leopard ou superior * Processador Intel Core Duo * 2 GB RAM * Pelo menos 6.1 GB de espaço no disco rígido com 1 GB adicional para conteúdo personalizado. * ATI X1600 ou NVIDIA 7300 GT com 128 MB de RAM de vídeo ou Intel Integrated GMA X3100 Para computadores com gráficos integrados, o jogo requer, pelo menos: * Chipset integrado Intel, GMA X3000 ou superior. * Processador Pentium D 2.6 GHz, ou 1.8 GHz Core 2 Duo, ou equivalente * 0.5 GB RAM adicional PLACAS DE VÍDEO COMPATÍVEIS Série NVIDIA GeForce FX 5900, FX 5950, 6200, 6500, 6600, 6800, 7200, 7300, 7600, 7800, 7900, 7950, 8400, 8500, 8600, 8800, 9600, 9800, GTX 260, GTX 280 Série ATI Radeon™ 9500, 9600, 9800, X300, X600, X700, X800, X850, X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950, 2400, 2600, 2900, 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870, 4850, 4870 Chipset Intel® Extreme GMA X3x00 series As versões destes chipsets para laptops podem funcionar. No entanto, o jogo será, certamente, menos fluido do que as versões clássicas destes chipsets. Os chipsets integrados do estilo ATI Xpress e variantes do NVIDIA TurboCache, escolhe por padrão as configurações mínimas, mas deve ser capaz de executar o jogo normalmente. Por favor, note que o jogo em utilizar uma placa de vídeo que não esteja listada acima pode resultar em desempenho reduzido, erros gráficos, ou simplesmente impedir que o jogo seja iniciado. A série das placas de vídeo NVIDIA GeForce FX não é suportada no Windows Vista. Vizinhança A vizinhança do The Sims 3, Sunset Valley, tem cerca de 90 lotes habitados por sims. Esta vizinhança foi construída antes da Belavista, fundada pela Família Caixão, e particularmente próspera graças à Família Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. Há cerca de vinte lotes jogáveis. História da vizinhança A história do The Sims 3 tem lugar antes do primeiro nome dos Sims, este é um prequel. Assim, Sunset Valley é Belavista quase 50 anos antes, e Sim City quase 25 anos antes. Podemos, portanto, encontrar famílias que já sabíamos, ou seja, a Família Caixão, a Família Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu, a Família Solteirus, a Família Langerak e mesmo a Família Rugabaixa com a famosa Srta. Rugabaixa. Nós encontramos assim Vladmir Caixão criança, Laura Solteirus criança, ou ainda Srta. Rugabaixa adulta (a oportunidade de entender por que se tornou tão insuportável e porque não vingar-se...). Mas é claro que vai atender famílias inéditas, como a Família Alto, a Família Ursine, a Família Wolff e a Família Hart. O mundo aberto As maiores alterações neste terceiro capítulo da série The Sims é sem dúvida o mundo aberto. Com efeito, no The Sims 3, o jogador deixará de ser condenado a jogar apenas em uma única parcela, uma casa, ele terá disponível toda a vizinhança. Este mundo aberto permitirá portanto, o jogador tomar um sim da sua casa ao seu vizinho, por exemplo, sem qualquer tempo de carregamento. A vizinhança está realmente viva, envelhece junto com você, ela evolui durante as suas horas de jogo A área contém ouro e já muitos lugares para explorar, como o parque, as lojas, o cinema etc... A vista da vizinhança será uma ferramenta valiosa para não ficar perdido na imensidão e você vai ganhar uma visão geral dos diferentes lotes como pequenos ícones com cores diferentes. Assim, um ícone vermelho vai ser muito dedicado ao trabalho, azul escuro para os espaços comunitários, azul claro para as lojas, laranja para outras casas sims e finalmente verde para a casa do seu sim. * Os sims mais afastados do centro da cidade vão demorar mais tempo para chegar ao trabalho.The Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008) * Os sims podem ter partes na piscina pública.The Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008) * Os sims têm mais lugares para Oba-Oba e têm chance de ser pego de cueca * A área da cidade onde o seu sim quer viver também depende da sua renda. Por exemplo, Estiville é a área mais cara de Sunset Valley. The Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008) Haverá também novos eventos em The Sims 3, tais como concertos de música, de filmes, de festas na piscina, de churrascos, de eventos esportivos, de pesca, ao ar livre, e os protestos fora da Câmara Municipal. Quando um adolescente durante o final, haverá uma chance de que ele convide um amigo, há também uma chance de que o adolescente é convidado a um amigo. Você pode recusar o convite, se quiser. Você pode seguir o adolescente na casa do seu amigo. Criar um Mundo O Criar um mundo é uma ferramenta que dá ao jogador a capacidade de criar e compartilhar novos mundos únicos para The Sims 3. Ele permite aos jogadores criar vizinhanças personalizadas, assim como no The Sims 2, embora de forma mais aprofundada. Foi lançado em 16 de dezembro de 2009 e está disponível para download gratuito a partir de The Sims 3 Store se você tiver uma conta lá e é exclusivo para o PC. Permite: *Projetar mundos inteiros para seus Sims, desde a escolha de padrões de terreno e estradas até a inclusão de lotes, vegetação e destaques como caixas d'água e faróis.. *Ampliar suas opções de paisagismo e construção com a Ferramenta Criar um Mundo The Sims 3 - BETA, com o pacote de expansão The Sims 3 Volta ao Mundo ou com itens do The Sims 3 Store. *Compartilhar seus mundos através do The Sims 3 Exchange. Mundos do The Sims Store Riverview Riverview é uma cidade de fazenda, com um rio a cortando. A casa das famílias são moldadas em típicas fazendas texanas. Telhados altos, casas vitorianas, jardins, tudo isso pode ser encontrado. Cidade disponível gratuitamente no The Sims 3 Store . Barnacle Bay Disponível desde 23 de setembro de 2010 via download digital na Store do site oficial, por 2000 Simpoints. É uma ilha supostamente fundada por piratas, embora tenha desenvolvido um interessante centro urbano. Possui uma lanchonete em forma de navio, além de dezenas de famílias, entre elas a volta da família Caliente, com as curiosas irmãs Dina e Nina. Hidden Springs Disponível em 25 de agosto de 2011 via download digital na Store do site oficial. Hidden Springs é uma cidade localizada no meio das montanhas e tem um grande lago que deixa a vista incrível. A Cidade tem uma Floresta onde coisas sobrenaturais acontecem e muita magia está espalhada pela cidade. Possui um novo Spa, fonte da juventude e várias novas famílias. Lunar Lakes Disponível em 16 de fevereiro de 2012 via download digital na Store do site oficial. Lunar Lakes é uma cidade localizada em um planeta alienígena, com rios quadrados e de cor azul anil. A Cidade foi criada a base de um raro cristal que é encontrado apenas lá. A Cidade inclui novos Rabbits Holes (a maioria é subterrânea) e uma árvore de cristais. Modos de jogo Modo Vida O jogador tem a habilidade de controlar uma família de cada vez, mas pode facilmente passar de uma família para outra. Todos os sims evoluem e envelhecem juntos, no entanto, é possível parar o envelhecimento entrando em configurações e selecionado "envelhecimento ligado/desligado" O envelhecimento da vizinhança e a evolução dos sims são dois parâmetros diferentes que podem ser ativados ou desativados independentemente do outro. Assim, podemos ter sims que envelhecem, mas não se casar com a sua própria pedra ou sims muitos que não a idade, mas que pode decidir por si mesmos para se casar. Esses parâmetros afetam todo a vizinhança e não um único lote. O livre arbítrio também pode ser modulado. Se ativado, 3 níveis de livre arbítrio estarão disponíveis (alta, média, baixa). Este parâmetro também afeta toda a vizinhança. Finalmente, o jogador pode escolher uma vida para os sims entre quatro opções: 25, 95, 200 ou 1000 dias sims. Níveis de dificuldade As famílias vão ser atribuídas um nível de dificuldade que depende de sims que compõem a família. Este nível depende, sobretudo, as relações do sim, caráter, etc... Por exemplo, um sim mal-humorado que quer muitos amigos vai ser difícil de gerenciar. Interações com outros Sims Quando os sims interagirem uns com os outros, você aprende mais sobre seu interlocutor. O tipo de relação você tem com o sim (ex: ex-namorado, melhor amigo, etc...), e as suas características, serão exibidas na tela. Modo Comprar *Há 8 canais de televisão: Esporte, História, Jardim, Cozinha, Horror, Crianças, Ação, e Amor. *Quando um sim abre a porta da geladeira, você pode ver a saída do ar frio. *No cavalete, existem três tamanhos de telas. *Se você mexer com algumas coisas que você pode obter melhorias (inflamável, auto-limpeza, inquebrável, etc...) *Você pode comprar um pato de borracha para o seu banho (na mercearia ou no modo Comprar). *Em um computador, você pode encontrar cupons, navegar na web, jogar xadrez ou videogames, artesanato, ou procurar emprego. Os totós (gênios de computador) podem hackear (a noite). Os sims maliciosos podem vasculhar nos fóruns. *Há 10 carros disponíveis. Mode Construção * Existe um botão que lhe permite escolher comprar casas mobiladas ou não. * A ferramenta de "massa" foi melhorada, agora você pode escolher entre uma vasta área para apagar vários itens ao mesmo tempo. * Ao colocar objetos contra a parede diagonal, o objeto inicia-se perfeitamente. * Há controle deslizante para alterar a altura dos telhados. * O tamanho maior de lote é 64x64. * Existe uma opção "Telhado automático". Então, enquanto você está construindo, o telhado será exibido automaticamente. * Existe um botão para pintura/papel de parede uma sala inteira (em vez de manter Shift). * Você pode ajustar a cor e a intensidade das luzes (interior e exterior). * Você pode mudar o piso e as paredes de uma piscina. * O número máximo de fases é de 4. * Ainda não há meia parede. Elas aparecem com o The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite. * Você pode mover objetos para cima e para baixo nas paredes. * Um ladrilho do The Sims 2 corresponde a quatro ladrilhos no The Sims. É possível girar objetos 45 e 90 ° (segurando a tecla ALT). * Você pode mover a caixa de correio onde quiser em seu lote. A porta mais próxima à caixa de correio é considerada a porta de entrada para o padrão (mas você pode definir como uma porta de entrada para qualquer porta no andar térreo, clicando sobre ela). Sims The Sims 3 adiciona muitas melhorias para os sims. Antes de personalização é mais completo e preciso, um sistema de traço de personalidade foi introduzido, e novos desejos de curto e longo prazo e, finalmente, uma inteligência artificial mais potente. Criar um Sim O Criar-Um-Sim vai permitir uma maior personalização do que no CAS do Sims 2. Tamanho do corpo e da musculatura do sim pode ser facilmente ajustada, poderá personalizar o cabelo da raiz até as pontas com muitas cores e também a capacidade de fazer mechas. Meias e sapatos são separados do resto da roupa e são igualmente personalizável. Há um total de 22 cortes de cabelo para mulheres e 17 penteados para homens. Há uma variedade de chapéus e acessórios, que também são personalizáveis. O jogador pode escolher o nome completo do sim, idade, sexo, cor da pele, o corpo, os músculos ... Uma barra de cores vai gradualmente escolher uma cor de branco para negra. Mas também podemos criar um sim verde ou um simples sim azul! O CAS tem agora uma nova ferramenta, o Create-a-Twin, permitindo, como o próprio nome sugere, para criar um sim gêmeo que você acabou de criar. Você pode escolher os traços de caráter de seus Sims, de uma listade cerca de 60. 2 traços para crianças, 3 traços para crianças,quatro traços para adolescentes e 5 traços para jovens adultos, adultos e idosos. Estas características podem ser alteradas através de uma recompensa. Finalmente, os jogadores podem escolher o tom de voz de sims através de 3 tipos de vozes diferentes. Tempos Os Sims diferentes faixas etárias são: Bebê, Criança, Adolescente, Jovem Adulto (idade padrão), Adulto, Idoso. A vida de sims podem ser editadas, e pode ir de 25 a 970 dias sims. Curto (25 dias) Médio (50 dias) Normal (90 dias) Longo (190 dias) Épico (970 dias) O bairro todo está envelhecendo junto com você. Será possível desativar o envelhecimento. Necessidades The Sims 3, os Sims têm 6 necessidades: Fome, Bexiga, Diversão, Higiene, Vida social, e Sono .. Sims cuidam de si mesmos, deixando o jogador se concentrar no progresso da vida simples, sem se preocupar em fazê-lo comer ou dormir. Os Sims têm desejos que você pode realizar, ou ignorar. Durante o jogo, quando um sim dorme, se deixar o mouse sobre o ícone da cama (ação), ele irá mostrar o tempo restante antes do sono. Se você deixar o sono do seu sim completar, ele ficará de bom humor. Gravidez Gravidez em The Sims 3 é semelhante ao The Sims 2. A barriga ficar maior gradualmente. Os Sims agora podem ler livros sobre gravidez e ter aconselhamento médico. Seus Sims podem também anunciar que está grávida para seu marido / amante, família e amigos. Os Sims podem dar à luz em casa ou ir ao hospital (a pé, de bicicleta ou de carro), não há ambulância para levá-los. Apenas jovens e adultos podem ter filhos, os adultos jovens são mais férteis. Homens Sims podem procriar a fase adulta jovem até sua morte. Morte Traços Características fazem parte da personalidade dos sims. Ao combiná-los, você cria Sims verdadeiramente únicos! Você pode escolher entre os 60 traços disponíveis. Crianças podem ter até dois traços, crianças 3, adolescentes 4. Para cada aniversário seu, você pode escolher uma característica adicional (se a sua vida correu bem). Um sim que teve uma infância infeliz será atribuído uma traço ao acaso durante a sua passagem pela adolescência. Algumas características oferecem habilidades especiais e interações especiais. Por exemplo, um sim com traço artístico terá muito mais facilidade para aumentar a habilidade "Criatividade" do que um sim qualquer. A recompensa, "Midlife Crisis", vai mudar todas as características do sim. Desejos O sistema de desejos é semelhante ao The Sims 2. Ao conceder os desejos de um sim, você irá fazê-lo feliz. Os desejos podem vir de qualquer lugar, eles dependem dos recursos do sim, do trabalho, habilidades, amigos ou colegas de trabalho. Você pode, então, cumprir o desejo de um sim ou ignorá-lo. Satisfazer determinadas tarefas irá produzir pequenas recompensas e melhorar o humor do sim. Você tem agora a liberdade para escolher ou ignorar os desejos. Você pode se concentrar sobre o desenrolar da história e nas tomadas de decisãos; seu Sim simplesmente faz sugestões durante o jogo, se você prometer seu Sim para ajudá-lo a se casar, e de repente você decidir abandonar esse desejo, seu Sim vai ser um pouco triste, mas isso é tudo. Tudo o resto depende exclusivamente de você. Habilidades O sistema foi melhorado habilidades, sucedendo sistema de The Sims 2. Há ainda 10 níveis para cada habilidade. Sims com um nível de habilidade elevada irá desbloquear novas habilidades, por exemplo, um alto nível de culinária desbloqueia receitas de cozinha, um alto nível de pesca pode facer seu sim pegar peixes grandes. Você pode consultar sua lista de habilidades através do diário de atividades. Por exemplo, o diário de atividades de Física mostra estatísticas do seu sim: distância percorrida durante uma corrida, etc ... Habilidades escondidas dão apenas um pequeno bônus: você é melhor ou mais rápido, você ganha com mais freqüência, ou você ganha mais dinheiro. Jogo base *Físico *Carisma *Culinária *Pesca *Jardinagem *Violão *Mecânica *Lógica *Pintura *Escrita Volta ao Mundo *Artes Marciais *Fabricação de Néctar *Fotografia Ambições *Invenção *Escultura *Estilismo (Habilidade escondida) *Tatuagem (Habilidade escondida) *Loja de remessa (Habilidade escondida) *Cama elástica (Habilidade escondida) *Gnubb (Habilidade escondida) Caindo na Noite *Bateria *Baixo *Piano *Mixologia Sobrenatural *Alquimia Criaturas A criatura presente na base do jogo The Sims 3 é apenas o fantasma controlável. Não há estrangeiros ou Zombie e nem qualquer outra criatura que poderíamos encontrar em The Sims 2. No entanto, algumas expansões adicionam novas criaturas: Múmia (The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo ), o SimBot (The Sims 3: Ambições ), Vampiro (The Sims 3: Late Night), Amigo Imaginário (The Sims 3: Gerações) e Gênio (The Sims 3: Showtime ). Para obter um fantasma controlável deve ressuscitar o sim, fornecendo ao Laboratório de Ciência uma urna.Os fantasmas gostam de assustar os outros Sims, pode tornar-se invisível, mover objetos, trabalhar ou ter um fantasma ter filhos com outros Sims. Carreiras Muitas carreiras apresentadas no The Sims 2 estão presentes no The Sims 3, como a carreira esportiva ou carreira política. Seu sim vai procurar um emprego, consultando o jornal ou indo diretamente para o edifício dedicado à profissão que ele quer fazer. Sims também pode ganhar dinheiro com frutas, vendendo pinturas ou venda de peixes.Finalmente, os Sims podem também optar por trabalhar meio período. Uma vez que você alcançou o topo de uma carreira, não é o fim: se você continuar fazendo o bom trabalho, você pode ganhar mais Simoleons recebendo novos aumentos salariais.The Sims 3 Blog (23 Novembre 2008) * Cada carreira tem sua sede própria na vizinhança. * Avanço em uma carreira depende das habilidades, personalidade, relações com colegas e do chefe e até mesmo determinados objetivos a serem alcançados, por exemplo, levar o trabalho para casa. * As carreiras são: Comercial, Cozinha, Jornalismo, Aplicação da Lei, Medicina, Música, Militar, Política e Esportiva. * Você pode decidir como o sim vai funcionar (trabalhar duro, se reunir com seus colegas ...) * Há empregos a tempo parcial para adolescentes, adultos e idosos, incluindo o livreiro, sendo recepcionista do SPA, o especialista em SPA, etc ... * Se você é um rockstar, você vai reconhecer outros Sims e pedir autógrafos. Da mesma forma, se você chegar ao topo de uma carreira como uma carreira militar, você cumprimenta sims. * O trabalho é pago por hora, e não pelo dia * Você pode se tornar um parceiro de negócios com as empresas. Uma vez que você é empresário, você pode renomeá-lo e retornar a equipe a usar os seus benefícios de forma gratuita. Características da Comunidade Online The Sims 3 Exchange será mais fácil de usar para criar e compartilhar criações.The Sims 3 Blog (14 Novembre 2008) Características: * Navegação e busca mais fácil e mais rápido. * Os membros da comunidade podem recomendar itens. * Cada vez que você iniciar o jogo, você verá uma nova página web do launcher para ver as últimas notícias. * Cada vez que você iniciar o jogo, você pode navegar e fazer download de objetos de jogos criados e carregados na troca. * Você pode carregar seus próprios vídeos e imagens e usá-los para criar filmes dos seus Sims impressionantes * Uma ferramenta de História permite que você crie suas próprias histórias. * Ele oferece ferramentas de compartilhamento simples com o qual você pode compartilhar tudo o que produzir, por email ou publicá-las em outros sites / blogs The Sims 3 Store The Sims 3 Store foi lançado simultaneamente com o The Sims 3. Ele oferece conteúdo personalizado novo, atualizado regularmente. Quando você compra um item, ele é automaticamente adicionado ao launcher do jogo, você pode instalar o conteúdo com apenas um único clique. SimPontos SimPontos é a moeda virtual usada no The Sims 3 Store. Os jogadores podem comprar pacotes de 500, 1000 ou 2000 SimPontos com cartões de crédito internacionais, incluindo Visa, MasterCard, American Express, ou PayPal. The Sims 3 Store FAQ. Versões do Jogo Versões com base do jogo apenas Versões com pacote de expansão Extenções Pacotes de Expansão Coleção de Objetos Imagens thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Vídeos Video:The Sims 3 - O ladrão|O ladrão Referências en:The Sims 3 es:Los Sims 3 it:The Sims 3 zh:模擬市民 3 fr:Les Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims Categoria:The Sims 3